


You think I'm drunk now, but I am not. You're so pretty!

by immortalhubbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer is just a mess, Lucifer willingly and completely unprompted by anyone talks about his feelings, M/M, Pierce is horrible at feelings, drunk lucifer, emotional lucifer, kinda sad in the beginning but it gets better, therefore wildly OOC, very good friend Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Lucifer woke up one day not having any idea who was the person he was looking at in the mirror and he (re)turned to a life of partying to get his old self back, or at least that's what he likes to say.In reality his ever growing feelings for Marcus are the reason he is in the state he is.Title: Disco Tits by Tove Lo





	You think I'm drunk now, but I am not. You're so pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> According to my list this is my 100th fanfic one-shot per overall and, frankly, this ship deserves this milestone, especially since the writers will snub it and treat it as a"bromance".
> 
> Also I'm sorry that this is so bad.

Lucifer put the glass to his lips and emptied it in one sip. He tried to remember the speech he memorised earlier, but with no avail.

All he could think about was the beat of the music that used to play at Lux in the previous nights, beat he could feel in his stomach. And the way his head spun after each shot, he had no clue what was in those drinks and it didn’t even matter. All that matter was that it reminded him of his old self and that it helped him take his mind off his... problem.

He spend the past few months like that, most of the time missing “work” aswell. He ignored Chloe’s calls on the matter, just like he ignored Marcus’ calls. He ignored all calls until Maze burst into Lux and shut everything down. She then took Lucifer for an emergency intervention, which meant that she dragged him to Linda’s office. Then came the dreadful task of, firstly, stopping Lucifer from drinking and, secondly, sobering him up.

Lucifer wasn’t the type to get drunk easily. He was an avid drinker and especially after eons of drinking , as well as being a celestial being, it was a given that he wouldn’t get drunk easily. But in the moment he was close to the point of passing out and he barely had any. It was as almost his mood reflected in his drinking habits, which was possible. Anything was possible with Lucifer Morningstar around.

 He spilled all of his guts put and got the worst hangover ever, but he was eventually sober. He was then assaulted with questions, mostly by Maze, but they got nowhere. All they got was a bunch of I’m fines.  After Maze was out of the room, things went smoother. Being trained for such situations definitely helps.

“I... I’m scared of... mellowing down.” He said, choosing his words carefully, maybe for the first time in his life. Things were serious this time and he didn’t want to mess it up, although he was sure he already did.

“How did you come to the conclusion that you’re mellowing down?” Linda asked, crossing one leg over the each other. Her gaze didn’t leave Lucifer for a second. In that moment, in that situation, every detail was important.

“ Ever since... well, for some time now I’ve started noticing  that I... changed. I am slowly turning into someone I am not. I can’t really recognize myself in the mirror anymore.” Lucifer said, looking right at Linda. It took him so much courage to do that as he knew what question was gonna follow, and oh, how he didn’t want to answer that question. He was too afraid of saying the words out loud and he didn’t even know why.

“What was different from usually?”

“Everything. I woke up everyday very early and was throughout the first to get to the station. I started cooking and making coffees. I stopped partying and drinking and getting high and having orgies almost altogether. And, one day, I woke up and I looked in the mirror and I saw someone else staring back at me, someone boring.” Lucifer said, waiting for the dreaded question. Just because it didn’t come now, that doesn’t mean it won’t come later.

“And is there anyone in your life that maybe appeared around the time these changes started happening?” And there it was, the dreaded question. The question Lucifer _really_ didn’t want to answer.

“No.” He said as quickly as he could, almost not letting Linda finish the question. His gaze was on the ground, reminiscing all the bickering and all the small insignificant fights, but also all the dinners and all the all nighters. Every moment he spend with Marcus ever since that one case came back to him, like it was a cheesy romance movie. In that moment it really hit Lucifer just how in love he was.

He looked up at Linda, she wasn’t convinced by his answer.

“Maybe.”

She wasn’t convinced now either, Lucifer letting his head hung low. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to say it. He was too afraid to say it. Especially now, after realizing that what he felt for Marcus was far from platonic, also that he won’t ever be able to kill Marcus like this.

“Yes.” He muttered, just that requiring so much courage on his part. “And before you ask, yes, I am afraid that this person is changing me. Yes, that’s the problem!” He almost shouted the words out, trying to convince himself that that was the truth.

He realized already that he wasn’t afraid of changing, but rather of feeling things he never felt before. He was afraid of the feelings that made their way into his heart and that he didn’t know how to handle.

“Are you sure this is what it is about? Because it doesn’t look  like that.” Linda said, Lucifer standing up. “Yes, that’s what it is about.” He said, fists clenched at his sides. He ran out of the office afterwards, his arm being caught by Maze, who didn’t let him leave. She eventually let go when Linda told her to.

Lucifer tried to put his thoughts in order as he made his way to Lux, slowly building a speech in his head. A speech he supposedly will tell Marcus later that day. A speech he was gonna use to confess his feelings and break his promise.

Once he had the speech it still took him five drinks before he gathered the courage to text Marcus, asking him to come at Lux. And he’s been drinking ever since, completely drunk by the time a familiar figure entered the club.

“You’re here, Pierce.” He breathed out, feeling his cheeks go hot just at the sight of Marcus.

“You asked me to be here. You said it was urgent.” Marcus pointed out, Lucifer furrowing his eyebrows. What did he even write in that text, he wondered. Because, truth be told, he didn’t remember a word from that text, he only remembers sending it.

“You didn’t have to come, especially after the way I cut you out.” Lucifer pointed out, leaving Marcus even more confused than before, as that sentence was so out of Lucifer’s character. He took a good look at Lucifer, trying to spot any evidence that something happened to the Lucifer he knew and grew to love.

“Are you drunk?” He asked eventually, Lucifer only nodding. He stood up, glad that he could still stand, and trying to recite his speech one last time before actually saying it out loud.

“That doesn’t matter. I didn’t call you because I’m drunk. I called you because I had something to tell you.” Lucifer said, taking a good look at Marcus before beginning. There went nothing!

“I called you because I wanted to apologize for shutting you out in the past few months, and even more I want to apologize for neglecting my promise to you. I also wanted to say...” He messed up already and now he forgot them all together. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what came next, but his mind was too hazy for any coherent thoughts to come through, so he was left only with bits and pieces of his perfectly constructed speech.

“I wanted to say that... we spent a lot of time together, be-before I cut you out, and I-I realized that I changed and I guess I got scared and that’s why I pushed you away, and I’m sorry for that. It’s not a good excuse, but it’s-it’s all I have and it’s what happened and... and even more importantly...” Lucifer closed his eyes again, shielding his gaze from Marcus’ gaze, which sent chills down his back.

But before he could continue, Marcus wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging Lucifer at his side. “You’re clearly way too drunk, let’s get you upstairs.” Marcus said, Lucifer only nodding idly, too distracted by the fact that he was so close to Marcus to actually register what he was being told.

It was truly embarrassing how much his crush, for lack of a better term, was. He was an immortal being who has been alive since the dawn of time and yet there he was, acting like a high schooler with a crush. But he couldn’t help it. Not in the state he was.

“Aren’t you gonna give me your jacket? It’s the least you can do.” Lucifer said as Marcus led him up the stairs, figuring from Marcus’ face that the answer was a no. He was wrong though, because as soon as they got into the elevator, Marcus took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lucifer’s shoulders, Lucifer’s suit jacket long forgotten downstairs.

“I-I was joking.” Lucifer blurted out, Marcus smiling softly. “Ok, then I’m gonna take it back.” He said as he led Lucifer inside of the penthouse and sat him on the couch. “I never said I don’t want it.” Lucifer pointed out, clutching the jacket right when Marcus reached to take it. Marcus couldn’t help smiling, not a bit of malice in his expression, quite the opposite.

“Well, you’re really drunk, so you should probably go get some sleep.” He proposed, Lucifer looking almost offended by the offer.

“No, not yet, I didn’t get to talk to you, not properly.” He said, standing up so he was on the same level as Marcus.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, when you’re sober.” Marcus said, helping Lucifer sit back down before kneeling in front of the couch and taking Lucifer’s hands in his own.

“But, it’s important. I have to tell you now!” Lucifer protested, furrowing his eyebrows as he forced himself to focus on the conversation. He got to the point where he was slowly drifting off, which meant that he wasn’t gonna be awake for long, so he needed to hurry. Because he realized, even as drunk as he was, that if he didn’t confess his feelings now, he won’t ever do it.

“There’s nothing so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow.” Marcus said, not sure what to do. He had never seen Lucifer like that. He saw Lucifer drunk before, that was a given, but he was never like this. He was usually flirty when he was drunk, so for Marcus to see Lucifer like that really struck as odd.

Something clearly bothered Lucifer, which made things harder for Marcus as he didn’t know what to do. Marcus was far from an expert when it came down to handling feelings. He spent so many years trying to distance himself from anything resembling a feeling that they puzzled him at that point.

“Fine.” Lucifer surrendered, allowing Marcus to lead him to the bedroom.

*

Maze entered the penthouse the next morning, looking for Lucifer. She decided that given how much of a wreck her friend was yesterday, he needed someone to check on him. She took that upon herself, after all, who was better for the job than the person who protected Lucifer for eons, right?

She shot a look in the living room. Empty. She then headed for the bedroom, finding Lucifer sleeping with his head on Marcus’ chest and Marcus had an arm wrapped around Lucifer’s waist. Lucifer was still dressed in the suit from yesterday.

Maze shot her blade at Marcus’ head. Kill first, ask questions later. Luckily, Marcus managed to dodge it in the last second, but he also woke up Lucifer in the process. Lucifer sat up, looking around him and slowly piecing together what happened.

“Maze, what are you doing here?” He asked, reaching for Marcus’ hand.

“I came here to check up on you. What is _he_ doing here?” Maze asked, shooting daggers at Marcus with her eyes.

“A better question would be, why are you throwing knifes at my boyfriend?” Lucifer asked, both Maze and Marcus left speechless. Lucifer was shocked too, the decision to call Marcus his boyfriend being a spontaneous one, but he played it cool.

“Your boyfriend?” Maze asked, the look on Marcus’ face backing up her question.

“Yes, my boyfriend.” Lucifer said to Maze, then turning to Marcus as he continued: “And that’s what I wanted to tell you yesterday when you kept interrupting me. I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend.” And with just eleven words a rock seemed to have been lifted off Lucifer’s chest.

Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. What could he possibly say to that? Did he love Lucifer? Or were they just really good friends? He couldn’t quite tell and therefore he didn’t have an answer to Lucifer’s confession.

“Now, Maze, as you can see I’m fine. And now it’s for real.” Lucifer said, getting out of bed and leading Maze out of the penthouse. Maze was someone dear to him, but in that moment he wanted to be only with one person. And that person was sitting in his bed, for once, completely dressed.

“You don’t have to say anything now. It took me a long time to figure things out, months actually.” Lucifer said once he was back in the bedroom, leaning against a wall. “I’m gonna go make you a coffee, come whenever you want.” He added and he spun on his heels, heading out of the room.

He should’ve realized he fell for Marcus the second he bought a coffee machine despite the fact that he didn’t drink, nor need, coffee. But it looks like things aren’t always that simple. Except now thing did feel that simple. Saying _the_ three words seemed to have awakened something in him, something good. He felt like himself again.

He put two coffees to brew and he leaned against the counter as he waited for the coffees to finish brewing. He looked out, through the window, everything looking different now than it did in the past few months. Forgetting about the coffees he went on the balcony, leaning just slightly over the edge so he could get a better view. The landscape was breathtaking, or at least for Lucifer, who grew so fond of L.A. so quickly. He grew so fond so quickly of Marcus too, and that made him finally understand what Marcus told him a year ago.

“I love you too.” Came Marcus’ voice from behind Lucifer. Lucifer turned around, being met by green eyes and a warm smile, the warmest smile Marcus has ever mustered. He got handed a cup of coffee, Marcus kissing his cheek.

“It’s not fair, that took you like two minutes while it took me months.” Lucifer pointed out, taking a sip from his coffee. He was delight to see that it was just the way he liked it. Sweet.

“Black coffee is too bitter for you and you don’t like it, you like your coffee sweet.” Marcus said, Lucifer grinning. “It didn’t take me two minutes, far from it. If I’m being honest it all started in _that_  night.”

“Yeah, if I’m being honest, that’s when it started for me too. What a coincidence.” Lucifer said, taking another sip from his coffee.

The two went back inside, Marcus sitting on the couch and Lucifer quickly sitting on Marcus’ lap. That earned him an eye roll, but that didn’t ruin his good mood, quite the opposite. That was just part of who his boyfriend was. Constantly  annoyed, done with everything and anyone at all times. And those things, and many others, made part of the long list of reasons Lucifer was so in love with his boyfriend.


End file.
